


Искусство романтики

by erlander



Series: 2018: мини R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Smart Is The New Sexy, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Первый раз — он трудный самый, или очередная проблема вулканской сексуальности.





	Искусство романтики

— Что? — спросил Джим.

Спок чуть слышно вздохнул и сложил руки на животе.

— Я же уже объяснил тебе, Джим, — укоризненно произнёс он. По-видимому, какое-то мгновение он склонялся в сторону гордого молчания, но затем внутренний лектор победил: — Это касается вулканской биологии…

— То есть биологии вулканцев, ага, — перебил его Джим. — Это мы уже проходили — _пон-фарр_ , лососи и всё такое. Но…

— _Пон-фарр_ мы не проходили, — замечание Спока было справедливым, но мелочным. Джим стукнул его по голове подушкой, и вулканец понятливо заткнулся.

— Я говорил не об этом. Ты хочешь сказать, что мы… несовместимы?

— Нет, — отрезал Спок, и Джим немного успокоился. В этой постели нервничал не он один. — Но… полагаю, для того, чтобы сделать это в первый раз нам понадобится… помощь.

Джим сглотнул.

— Медицинская? — на предпоследнем слоге голос всё же дал петуха. Но никто не мог его за это винить. Позвать Боунса к Споку в постель — задачка не для слабонервных.

Спок энергично покачал головой. Похоже, нервы вулканца тоже были травмированы космическим здравоохранением.

— Нет, я говорил скорее об… инструктаже.

— С этим можно работать, — кивнул Джим и устроился поудобнее, садясь по-турецки и кладя на колени подушку. Спок обжёг его недовольным взглядом и подушку у него забрал одним ловким рывком. — Ну. Давай. Инструктируй.

— Не так давно ты предположил, — монотонно забубнил Спок, — что вулканцы выбирают партнёров логичным способом. Это не совсем так. Логика — один из инструментов ментальности, а ментальность имеет огромное значение для вулканцев как для псионической расы. Так что…

— И-и? — Джим его не поторапливал. Конечно нет.

— Если кратко, то для первого удачного соития меня необходимо стимулировать. Интеллектуально.

Джим немного подождал. Затем его озарило.

— То есть ты поэтому… — и он посмотрел на вялый член Спока, который не подавал признаков жизни с тех пор, как они обнажились. То есть давно.

— Именно, — подтвердил вулканец. Он всё так же возлежал поперёк кровати, безучастно разглядывая потолок.

— И теперь мне, э-э-э… то есть, у вас это так всегда? — Джима непонятно отчего захлестнула застенчивость. Он представил, как юные вулканцы долго и обстоятельно обсуждают свои научные проекты, а в следующий миг — яростно срывают друг с друга одежду. Он побагровел, думая о том, как проходят защиты дипломной работы. Неужели?..

Спок оторвал взгляд от потолка, посмотрел на него и едва уловимо поморщился. Кажется, он прекрасно знал, о чём тот думал.

— Нет, — терпеливо отозвался он. — У вулканцев, в отличие от людей, иначе устроена нервная система, что позволяет нам иметь способности к телепатии. Кроме того, вулканские голова, руки и пенис имеют гораздо большее количество нервных окончаний. Соприкосновение этих чувствительных зон позволяет нам напрямую стимулировать определённые участки мозга, которые необходимы для сексуального возбуждения, а его наличие — это совершенно необходимое условие для установления постоянной телепатической связи между сексуальными и романтическими партнёрами. Из-за того, что человеческое тело устроено иначе и не имеет ни нейронов _irak-nahan_ , ни непосредственно схожих нервных волокон в тех же местах, все твои попытки стимулировать мои чувствительные, или, как вы это называете, эрогенные зоны оканчиваются неудачей. Единственный способ вызвать в данной ситуации сексуальное возбуждение — это подключить к физиологической стимуляции интеллектуальную, поскольку она позволяет задействовать наибольшее количество корковых зон мозга, в том числе и те, что необходимы для возбуждения. После закрепления связи у нас появится возможность непосредственного эмоционального и психического обмена, и, таким образом, отпадёт необходимость в интеллектуальной стимуляции. Достаточно будет… физической.

Спок наконец замолк, и Джим подобрал челюсть.

— То есть, вся эта байда с интеллектом — это из-за того, что я… человек.

— Грубо говоря, да. За пределами пон-фарра, когда из-за выработки гормона _yamareen_ мой организм возбуждается самопроизвольно, интеллектуальная стимуляция совершенно необходима.

— И ты знаешь это потому что?..

Спок закрыл глаза. Его уши слегка заполыхали.

— У меня был на эту тему разговор с матерью, поскольку она единственный человек, который… оказывался в подобной… ситуации. Эта особенность сексуального контакта — одна из причин, почему у вулканцев так мало браков с другими расами.

Джим помолчал. Затем спросил:

— А у них с твоим папой получилось с помощью…

— Лингвистики.

— То есть ты и Ухура…

— Без комментариев.

— Ясно, — торопливо согласился Джим. Затем он прочистил горло. — Значит, э-э, план меняется. Мне всего лишь нужно стимулировать тебя не только физически, но и интеллектуально.

— Да.

— Так сказать, устроить тебе напряженный мозговой штурм.

— Джим.

— Возбудить тебя моим огромным интеллектом.

— _Джим_.

Тот вздохнул и потёр глаза.

— Ладно. Хочешь, я тебе свой последний отчёт перескажу? — спросил он, неуверенно опуская руку вулканцу на бедро.

— Мой вклад в него составляет шестьдесят семь целых восемь десятых процента.

— Эм. Ладно. Как насчёт литературного анализа раннего Диккенса?

Спок выразительно посмотрел на него.

— Вот сейчас ты просто капризничаешь! — возмутился Джим, но настаивать не стал. Убирать руку с бедра, впрочем, тоже. — Что насчёт социологии? Набросать тебе последнюю статистику по переработкам на _Энтерпрайз_?

— Полагаю, справедливым аналогом этому будет неловкий подростковый петтинг.

— Мне так и передать старшине Рэнд?

— Капитан.

Джим сдался.

— Блин, Спок. Я много чего могу. Руководить. Умничать. Доказывать, что я лучший. Иногда одновременно. Но с тобой… в постели… — Он как-то беспомощно дёрнул плечом.

Он хотел всего лишь близости и единения. И с каждой секундой всё больше терял надежду, что это будет возможно. Это был если не проигрыш, то шах.

Шах…

_О._

Джим улыбнулся и наклонился вперёд, почти нависая над Споком. Вулканец моргнул, выходя из оцепенения; его глаза расширились, когда он заметил перемену в настроении Джима. Прекрасно. Он прижался лбом ко лбу, намереваясь заездить все чувствительные зоны своего неприступного вулканца.

— Королевская пешка на E-4, — вкрадчиво произнёс Джим, нежно проводя ладонью вдоль сильного бедра.

Спок замер.

— Ты думаешь одолеть меня в самой интеллектуальной игре галактики, — тихо отозвался он.

Он явно пытался сохранять невозмутимость, но его выдавали расширившиеся зрачки. И таз, который начал едва заметно подниматься вверх и вниз, легко задевая членом бедро Джима.

— Твой ход, Спок, — усмехнулся Джим, целуя приподнятую бровь. — И кстати, играем в трёхмерные. Так что внимательно… следи… за осью… игры.

Ось самого Джима уже начала потихоньку принимать вертикальное положение, и Спок медленно опустил взгляд. И сглотнул.

— Что, если ты проиграешь? — Кажется, мысль о собственной победе его тревожила.

Вместо ответа Джим скользнул рукой ниже и сжал круглую ягодицу, пресекая бессознательные попытки Спока оседлать его бедро.

— Расслабься, — шепнул он. — Возможно, по моему нынешнему стилю игры это неочевидно, но я долгое время был мастером романтической школы шахмат*. Думаю, тебе понравится.

Спок в его состоянии шутку оценить не смог, но оценил губы, которые медленно, но верно стали прокладывать дорожку к вулканскому члену. Правда, минет ему не светил как минимум до тех пор, пока Спок не потеряет половину фигур и свою внеземную невозмутимость, но об этом Джим говорить не собирался. Пока.

— К-королевская пешка на E-6, — торопливо ответил вулканец, явно глотая стон; его уже потряхивало.

Джим улыбнулся, чувствуя, как неторопливо начинает разливаться жар в паху. Это будет очень длинная партия.

Но проигравших в ней точно не будет.

**Author's Note:**

> * О "романтических шахматах" можно почитать тут: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Шахматная_школа


End file.
